parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's God When I'm Scared and Other stories
a Parody of Veggietales' 1993 video Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. It Features two Stories from Thomas and Friends, and One episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, and Looney Tunes. Episodes * Tales from the Crisper (VeggieTales) * Mater and the Ghostlight (Pixar) * Graveyard Shift (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (Looney Tunes) * Lonesome Ghost (Mickey Mouse) * Duncan Gets Spooked (Thomas and Friends) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (Thomas and Friends) * Daniel and the Lions' Den (VeggieTales) Parody Roles Tales from the Crisper * Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) - Junior Asparagus * Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) - Junior's Parents * Mickey Mouse (Disney) - Bob the Tomato * Goofy (Disney) - Larry the Cucumber * Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) - Frankencelery Daniel and the Lions' Den * Noah (Max: the Movie) - Larry the Cucumber as Daniel * King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) - Archibald Asparagus as King Darius * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants), Gypsy (A Bug's Life) and Lilly (Alpha and Omega) - Mabel and Penelope as the King's maids * The Count (Sesame Street), the Eds (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) and Harry and Marv (Home Alone) - The Scallions as the Wisemen * Nala (The Lion King), Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), and Skye (PAW Patrol) - the Lions Framing Device * Ariel and Flounder (the Little Mermaid) - themselves Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Jodi Benson - Princess Ariel, Gyspy, Lady, Nala * Jerry Nelson - Peep, Noah Byrd, Harry Lyme, Count Von Count, the Hash-Slinging Slasher * Frank Oznowicz - Duncan, Marv Merchants * Neve Campbell - Kiara *Paul Paddick - Captian Feathersword, Sir Topham Hatt, King Candy, Tramp Byrd, Goofy with * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Various * Kate Higgins - Lilly, Flounder, Various * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentecles * Larry the Cable Guy - Mater * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Various * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen * George Carlin - Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Green Engine, Rusty, Toby, Narrator, Various * Billy Bletcher - Lonsome Ghost, Various * Jim Henson - Sherrif, Mr. Krabs, Lonsome Ghost, Various * Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera * Cheech Marin - Ramone Trivia/Notes * SpongeBob SquarePants' Closing theme (Cierre Bob Esponja) is played during Half of the end credits. * There's No Countertop Segement with Bob and Larry. Instead, the Framing Devices take place in Ariel's Grotto with Ariel and Flounder. * There's also No Silly Songs with Larry segment in this episode. It's just replaced with other episodes that weren't a part of the original Veggietales Video. * the Fantasy Fish Bowl by Funco, the Lamaze Soft Pull Cars, the Puppy Pull Toy by Brio and the Little Tikes Train can be seen in Peep's Toy chest. * this is Jerry Nelson's final role as the Count and Noah, after his death on August 23, 2012. * Some Characters appear in this Video but have no Speaking roles. Category:PixarTales Category:Pixar Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales